


One Must Be Flexible To Win

by usakiwigirl



Series: To Bend Yet Not Break [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Drabble, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one win a cargument against Danny? Steve knows, and he has no problem proving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Must Be Flexible To Win

**Author's Note:**

> _Steve's constant claims of flexibility were getting on Danny's every last nerve. "Prove it," he said._

Steve sat up from his uncomfortable crouch-lean and wiped the corner of his mouth absently, a look that smacked of smugness and not a small dose of deviant thinking gracing his features. Danny didn’t trust his smile, and would have told him, if he could find his voice to do so.

“I told you I was flexible,” he said, his smirk widening at having apparently rendered Danny speechless, a situation that did not often happen to the transplant from New Jersey.

Danny glared, but Steve’s smile never faltered, widening to a full grin.

Blowjobs in the car always win arguments.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by a Saturday Snippet I received by email from Jordan Castillo-Price, the fantastic author of the PsyCop series. Once I read the little flashfic in the last email, this story idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I _had_ to write it in regards to our boys.
> 
> Thanks, Jordan, for the inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
